Thirst
by unforgettable-16
Summary: (Set in the late 1960's) Edward is content with immortality. One night he stumbles upon Bella and rescues her. Will he turn her? Will anything happen between them?


Thirst

**A/N: Let me know what you think, comment, review, etc. This is my first fanfic so let me know how you like it. **

**I decided to do this from Edwards point of view, and the time being around 1968. Making Edward 50 vampire years old. XD**

**Enjoy. Love, Sav.**

I had first seen her in the theatre. Her long, thick, wavy chocolate brown hair had caught my eye, and her scent was like no other. Her scent was a beautiful mixture of lavender, vanilla and clean linen with a hint of caramel. I got my first whiff of her as soon as I walked through the red velvet double doors. I knew I had gotten closer to her when I could smell the rust and salt of her blood. I still hadn't gotten a good look at her face, but it was already becoming immensely difficult to restrain myself. Alice had warned me about tonight. I guess this was why.

I looked down at my ticket to see where my seat had been assigned_. B6._I found my seat and hesitated to sit. To my great surprise, this mysterious beautiful smelling woman was seated next to me. This made it incredibly harder to resist the hunt. Her scent was surrounding me, suffocating me. Her blood was so strong and potent smelling. I felt the extreme need for the taste. It was killing me inside. I hadn't tasted the sweet taste of human blood in so many years. I tried my very best to not seem tense. I had considered leaving, or getting a breath of fresh air. Then again, I could also use my charm to lure her. Just one human wouldn't hurt… It's only one.

"Are you here alone?" The woman spoke. My face must've looked shocked, because when I looked at her, I saw her eyes widened.

"Um..," I hesitated, "Yes I am."

"Well isn't that a shame," She said so sweet, so genuine. Her breath smelled of lilac.

"I am too. I'm Bella. You can talk to me if you'd like," She smiled a gorgeous smile, "You don't have to be shy."

"Oh thank you," I chuckled, "You're so kind,"

The conversation fell after that. _I need more popcorn. Oh shit! I forgot to feed my cat. Can we just make out already? I mean… why did I have to pay for your ticket? …Bitch. _

People's random irrelevant thoughts continued through the movie, but I noticed I never heard her voice in my head. I never heard her thoughts. I focused in on her… And still nothing. Perhaps she's not thinking anything; let me try again… again, nothing. This is rather odd.

Before immortality, I was very quiet. I often just observed people from afar. I would wonder what their personal life was like, what they had gone through, etc. I suppose you could say I was a wallflower. Perhaps that is why in my afterlife I was gifted with reading minds. It was cool and all for the first couple decades, however having the ability to read minds took all the fun and joy out of deducing people and pondering, "what if".

The movie continued and I still never heard a peep from her thoughts. Perhaps she is an ignorant behemoth that just never thinks. I was tired of hearing random thoughts that weren't mine, so I decided to leave the theatre early. I left without telling Bella goodbye. But then again, why the hell would she care? We're merely strangers.

I exited the back way of the theatre that lead to the alley. Maybe I'd run into a meaningless human that I could sink my teeth into. To my surprise, there was no one in the alley. I decided to walk down to the nearest pub, St. Johns Pub. The alcohol would drown out these irrelevant thoughts. I crossed the street to the next alley that would lead me to the pub. I hate walking on the streets, all the lights and all the people. It only makes me closer to their thoughts, which makes them louder.

"**STOOOOPPPPP!** Let go of me! Leave me **ALONE!"** I heard a familiar voice screaming struggled screams.

I tried to focus in on the thoughts around me…nothing.

"**GET AWAY FROM ME!"** The woman screeched.

I followed her. I followed her struggling, weakening voice. I followed it until I heard it no more. I felt a strange hint of worry in my cold soul.

I had finally reached the alley where the woman was. I was sure to stay in the shadows of darkness, to be unseen. I couldn't see the woman. All I could see was a grimy looking man hunched over her, thrusting. _Once, twice, three times, finished._

I couldn't stand by and watch anymore. My instincts took control. I lunged forward, my body clashed into his like thunder. I had him pinned down. I threw a couple swings to his face. As soon as I smelled the first drop of blood leak out of his gash, I was gone. I broke the skin on his neck and sunk in my teeth. The sour taste of his blood was like nothing I could've imagined. His blood tasted as grimy as he looked. But regardless, it was still blood. Thirst quenching, human blood.


End file.
